The present invention relates generally to apparatus providing rear and side vision for hunters without the need for the hunter to move in order to view what is either behind or aside, or above or below, the hunter while oriented in a given direction. The present invention combines with the apparatus for providing views in one or more directions a wind gauge so that the hunter can instantaneously determine wind direction by observing the apparatus.
Although there have been earlier mirror devices for providing a rear view to a hunter, which devices are adjustable and compact, these devices were difficult to mount and not readily adaptable to mount on a variety of surfaces. One such device is the multiple section rear viewing mirror of U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,479 Tolomeo, Sr.! which is strappable around a vertically standing cylindrical object, such as a tree. Each of the two side mirror sections are adjustable in angular rotation about a hinge point to the central mirror section which is adjacent to the common sides of the mirror sections. Also, the central mirror section is pivotable about four (4) points, or fingers, which set the central mirror portion off from the vertical support surface of the object so that the central mirror section can be fixedly positioned in both the horizontal and vertical directions by adjusting each of the fingers inward or outward, respectively, to the object. The problem with this apparatus is it only mounts to a vertically standing cylindrical object, such as a tree, and not to any other object or surface. This relegates the hunter to facing, or partially facing the tree such that the tree is in a direct line of sight and will substantially interfere with aiming a weapon to take down whatever game is being hunted.
Another rearward viewing apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,061 Lanier! which describes an apparatus for use by hunters while seated in a tree stand. The device may be described as a rearview mirror similar to one used in automobiles having a bracket arm attachable to a vertically standing substantially cylindrical objection, such as a tree or a pole, to which the tree stand is attached. As with the previously described apparatus, the device of the Lanier patent describes only attachment to the tree or pole which necessitates the hunter facing the tree or pole to utilize the mirror to provide a field of vision behind the hunter. Again, this necessitates the tree or pole falling within the line of sight of whatever weapon is being utilized by the hunter to take down the game sought and will interfere with the same while tracking the game across the field of view.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a rearward viewing apparatus enabling the hunter to have a field of vision away from the forward facing position of the hunter's head, where such apparatus has a base which is mountable to any surface regardless of size or shape.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mirror apparatus having an elongated arm connected between its base and the mirror which is omni-directionally positionable and of sufficient length so that the hunter can position himself with his back to the object supporting the base so that he has an uninterrupted forward field of vision.
It is a further object of the present invention to also provide a bi-sectional mirror device which may be secured by a base to any surface and supported at a distance from the base by an omni-directionally positionable elongated arm so that one section of the mirror provides one field of view in a direction away from the front facing view of the hunter and the other section of the mirror provides a different field of view also facing away from the front facing view of the hunter.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a wind gauge in combination with the mirror apparatus so that the hunter is reliably informed as to the wind direction instantaneously upon viewing the gauge.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.